1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid applicator and is more particularly concerned with an applicator for applying liquid to the scalp of a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been employed for applying liquid to the scalp of a person. Usually these devices are hollow combs through which liquid is fed down through the teeth of the comb and into the scalp. With continued use, the discharge ends of these teeth become clogged and hence liquid is applied unevenly or, in some instances, not all. Furthermore, utilizing the prior art devices it is difficult to lift the dry dandruff and apply metered amounts of liquid to the scalp. Furthermore, prior art devices are not contoured to fit the head in such a way as to plow through wiry hair and apply liquid from various discharge ports simultaneous onto the scalp, itself. Hence, with the prior art devices, much liquid is applied to the hair rather than primarily to the scalp.